


Scrabble

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [9]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 6





	Scrabble

Sitting on your balcony, you sipped your wine. You and Thor were having a double date with Clint and Nat. The four of you opted to stay in that night, wanting to stay comfortable, and out of the public. You were in one of Thor’s button up shirts and a pair of leggings, while Nat was in a simple t-shirt dress. Both of you were thankful that your guys understood wanting to be comfortable. 

Dinner had been ordered, so none of you had to do much more than set the table and get the wine. Thor had even brought out a couple candles to put in the middle of the table. “I’m glad you suggested this.” Clint smiled, taking a swig of his beer. “It’s nice getting to relax with some good food.” 

You chuckled. “As if we don’t do that every night?” You teased him. “ I mean, aside from when you guys are on misso-” You cut yourself off as the power in the tower went out, and then so did a couple blocks from where you could see. “What the hell did Tony do this time?” You sighed, as Nat’s phone went off. 

She looked at the text and rolled her eyes. “He blew  _ something _ , and said it should be on in under an hour.” She shook her head. “How can he blow the power in that many houses, plus the tower? What is he doing?” 

Thor and Clint shrugged, neither even beginning to guess. “I’ll go find more candles.” Clint got up. “Board games while we wait for power to come back on?” He suggested. 

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.” You nodded. “We’ll get this all cleaned up once we can.” You chuckled, pulling your hair up into a ponytail. “Meet us in our room? I’d like to stay near Hope.” You pointed out. 

“Wanna bet ten bucks Tony blew the power making something for her birthday tomorrow?” Nat chuckled, knowing the man doted on her. 

You glanced at Thor and sighed. “I wouldn’t put it past him.” You nodded. “Wanna go find some board games while me and Nat hang out here?” You asked Thor. 

* * *

Your room had candles scattered around it, giving you enough light to see the Scrabble board that was set up on your coffee table. At the moment, Clint was winning, followed closely by Nat, then you, and Thor. All the scores were within fifteen points of each other. It was currently your turn, your eyes scanning the letters in front of you. Lifting one of the letters, you were about to set it on the board when your room was suddenly much brighter. “So, how long was it out?” You asked as you kept working on your word. 

Nat looked at her phone. “Two hours and ten minutes.” She chuckled. “Under an hour my ass.” 

“Whatever, Thor, can you cut the lights? I was liking the candle lighting!” You grinned as you finished your turn, starting to count your points.


End file.
